See You In My Dreams
by mantabel91
Summary: Force bonded, Rey and Kylo Ren have different interpretations of each other. One sees a monster. The other sees a temptress. What happens when they fall into a deeper sleep? All of this is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

She bounded over rocks and rotting logs. She could hear the gravel respirator behind her as she felt the shadow of the monster that was chasing her. Like a faun being chased by a wolf, she didn't dare look back, however it felt as though she was just going in circles. Never escaping. Never leaving. There was no way out. No matter how hard to push her pace, she should have known better than to out run her looming doom. It always seemed to end the same with herself being engulfed in the darkness with a faint red glow of his saber in the distant before she woke up. Breathing heavily, she felt her clothes cling to her body from the preparation. Always out of breath and so how more exhausted than when she had fallen asleep.

Once she was able to collect her nerves, she threw on the cape her new friend had given to her since the cold season on Ahch-To was not something her body had gotten acclimated to yet. Coming of the small hut, she found a plate of rations ready for her by the dying fire. With a sigh she sat on a makeshift chair as she took her time to enjoy the little food she was given. With the old Jedi nowhere to found, the young scavenger took the time to get lost in her own thoughts. These nightmares seem to just get worse and worse. An ever looming doom just seemed to weigh heavier and heavier on her shoulders. It almost felt like the monster was still in her mind much like when he integrated her on Starkiller Base. Haunting her, searching her, reaching for her as if to try a gobble her whole. To have her drown in his darkness and make forgot her own existence. A chill ran up her spine before shook the thought out of her head. There was no time to be a coward right now. Not when she had to keep in mind that she was still on her mission. Finishing up the last of her blue milk, she made her way to a wall to etch in her 156th tic.

Old habits seemed to never die. Counting the days seemed to put her at ease and remind her why she was there. So now it was to climb up those familiar stairs to find the old Jedi meditating on the cliff side. She took her seat on boulder nearby and waited till the sun began to rise. Every day they had been doing this same routine since Chewbacca and BB-8 left with the Millennuim Falcon. Once the sun had shone with it pride in the east, Master Luke would address the young scavenger.

"Your dreams have gotten worse I'm sensing," he spoke, breaking the peaceful silence they were experiencing.

"Not much worse than usual," she replied as she watched the waves move to and fro in the distance.

"You feel that his presence is real which is probably what frightens you the most," the Jedi continued with his eyes close, staying his meditative state, "Strange has the Force can bring two opposite side together."

"I never asked for him to get inside my head," the scavenger scoffed, "He just seems to like being there every night and it always plays out the same way where I feel like I've been running for ages."

"Maybe it is a sign for you to return to the Resistance," Luke smirked as he faced her to acknowledge her.

"And turn up emptied handed?" she laughed, "I was given orders not to leave until I knew you were going to help us and fight against the First Order."

Every day she had to explain to him why she couldn't leave him and every day it was the same answer.

"What good would I be in my advance age?" the elder knight chuckled as he raised to his feet, "There is point in you being here, child. Go back. You would be more use with them than you are here."

"Everyone has to do their part," Rey was reluctant to say, "My job is to bring you back. I spent many years in that desert planet waiting. Some might say I'm pretty good at it."

Luke chuckled. Stubborn or prideful, there was no way of budging this girl. No wonder his sister felt this survivor of Jakku was suitable for this mission. So much determination in her just shown through.

"You're curious to know the son of Han Solo," he started as he took his spot next to her, "How someone with parents like his could be seduced to the dark side."

She furrowed her brow. She must have been very easy to read.

"All stories like that are more complicated than that," he sighed as he took this scavenger's hand, "Much liked how you were abandoned on Jakku and how I went from being a simple farm boy to a Jedi Master."

There was a pause as it seemed the old Jedi was about to open up old wounds he had no desire of opening. She study his face as tears began to build in his blue eyes. Each wrinkle and scar seemed to tell their own story to her. She drew herself closer and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"Ben…," he chocked, trying to find his voice before continuing, "Ben is strong with the force. When I started training him, it was under the watchful eyes of his parents. Though Leia beamed with pride, Han had his reservation especially as he got older and stronger. This caused to a lot of arguments between the two of them where Ben was always caught in the middle of them. It was under my suggestion that I take Ben under my wing full time, to have him help rebuild the Knight of the Old Republic now that there was a new found order to this galaxy. When they agreed, Ben and I began our journey to Coruscant where the Jedi Temple of his grandfather still stood. Leia would visit as often as she could. Han was rather absent during this time in his life. Over the years of his training, he seemed to catch a lot of attention of this menacing creature who went by the name of Snoke. Often Snoke would visit the temple to watch his progress as well as the slow growth of the Jedi Knights. I had warned Ben of the dark feelings I got every time this monster came by. As he became an adolescent, he became more rebellious and reckless when we went on missions together. One night when we had returned from a visit to Naboo, he confided that he had seen his father on that planet in the arms of another woman, disappearing into an apartment. Ben had talked about the hate and anger he had felt when he saw this. I tried to console him, but it was no use. That was when I felt the darkness take root in him. I had hoped that Leia would be able to help on her next visit, but that seemed to make the situation worse. She had explained to Ben that she and his father a felt it was best that the two of the separated with her being now playing a large role as senate and with rise of a new threat known now as the First Order. That was when Snoke swooped in. Snatching him away from the Light, from his parents, from me and turned him to the Dark Side. I remember hearing the cry of the Younglings and other Jedi as Ben took the form of Kylo Ren. I had failed him. I failed to save him. With that I gave the coordinates to my RT unit and left to find the first Jedi temple with hopes to find peace once again."

A gentle touch came to his cheek as he felt the young scavenger wiped away some stray tears. Funny, he didn't even know he was crying at the time. She then drew him into a hug as more tears seemed to fall. He trembled in her arms and she felt his torment. So many years he had tried to find peace on this deselect island, to repress those memories of his nephew's fall into darkness, and maybe come to end of his life here. Rey somehow felt that kinship with the old Jedi. Being stuck in a desert for so long, makes you hope that what you're experiencing is nothing more than a dream and that you'll awake to a new reality. For him it was the hope that his nephew would be leading a new legion of Jedi.

"I pushed for this," he quivered, " I pushed and pushed thinking it was for the best and in the end, there was no way to stop this. I knew this was going to happen, hoping to stop it, but in the end I was too weak. Now do you see what little use I am to the Resistance? The days of the Jedi are long dead."

"And there is why I cannot leave you," she finally said, "I know somewhere inside you there is hope. In the way I see you meditate every morning, in the way I see you continue your Jedi training."

Luke looked up into her hazel eyes and felt as if he was seeing someone from his past shining through her, but he shoved it off as just a trick of the light.

"I made contact to the Resistance base," he said as he straighten himself up, "A ship will be arriving tonight. We must ready ourselves."

She smiled with glee. Finally, a step in the right direction.

* * *

He found himself at the entrance of an old temple. It seemed long abandoned with some of its pillars missing and where vines and other plants seemed to have taken root in its walls. The structure looked like it fall at any minute if it weren't for the nature intervening. His legs seemed to know where they were going as it entered this secured place. Lanterns ignited as he traveled down the long corridor, revealing what seem to be various markings. Battle wounds mostly, he assumed, but that meant nothing to him. When he reached the end of his path, he looked in awe of what he was seeing. A bright beam of light shown in the center of the room. What brilliants this light produced in front of him, breathe taking. As he got closer to it, he noticed a slender figure hovering in the middle of it. When he was close enough he felt like he knew the curve of the face, the long flowing hair, and he felt a stir in him the longer he stared. When he reached out to the figure in the light, it began to descend and rest gently in his arms. To his surprise he knew this figure.

"Scavenger?" he gasped as he kneel to the floor to provide better support for the feminine body in his hold.

He could see every freckle on her face, the curve of her lashes, and the gold highlights in her hair. He had forgotten how beautiful this raw desert flower was. As his eyes drifted lower, he found that her body was naked. When she started to stir in his arms, he turned his head so his brown eyes met her hazel ones. A dazed look played on her face as her lip slowly curled into a smile. Snaking her slender arms around his neck, bringing his face closer and closer till their noses were grazing each other before he felt her soft lips against his. So sweet she tasted, like a mixture of honey blossoms and oranges. With a light nip on his bottom, made him gasp, letting her tongue sneak in to caress his. He found himself becoming intoxicate with her kisses. He could feel her hand wondering to unclasp his cape. When he pulled out of the kiss, he had noticed the scene had changed. Now they were surrounded by soft pillows and blanket with a fire burns in the background and candles scattered around them. He looked down at the woman underneath him. Wild was her hair. Her skin seemed to glow as she stared into his eye with that same dazed look. Her breast were small with pink, erect nipples. Her stomach flat, but lean with some faint scars. When his gaze got lower was when the young lady spoke up.

"Stop staring." He looked up to see a hint of red developing on her cheeks.

He smirked as he lowered his head to capture her lips once more. His fingertips grazed along the sides of her body as he felt her rake her finger through his hair. He raised a knee to part her legs, making her gasp as she felt it brush against a sensitive spot. He planted gentle kisses along her jawline and neck. When he found the right spot, he took hold of it with his teeth as one of his hands found her breast. Massaging the soft mound, he found she would moan and groan louder as he flicked and pinched the pink nipple.

His mouth travel to her should, about to suckle on her sweet tit till a loud thump brought him out of the dream he was having.

"Master Ren," spoke the voice over the intercom.

He groaned. So close he was this time. Throwing the sheets off his body and shuffled to the control panel near his door.

"This better be important," he growled.

"Superior Leader Snoke will be arriving soon."

With a sigh, he dismissed the Stormtrooper.

Kylo Ren sat on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair. Always the same dream where he felt himself getting closer to having his way with the exotic desert flower and every time there was something that pulled him out of them. It was terrifying that he was having these dreams and when they ended abruptly, it left him with a sense of longing. He wanted her. He wanted these dreams to be real. He needed release. Just once and then he'll feel sane again. He stood up and make his way to his private bathroom. Turning on the water, he allowed the coldness engulf him, to bring him out of this state of arousal. Sighing, he allowed his eyes to close and his mind drift to another place. There was her face again with that dazed look, hair wild, face flush, beckoning him to kiss her, to touch her. He could feel her light touches on his neck and shoulders as her fingers brushed against his skin.

"Ben," this desert nymph cooed before another loud call over the intercom brought him back to the shower.

"Superior Leader Snoke's aircraft in range. 20 minutes till landing. All personal report to the landing bay."

"Damn," he groaned.

* * *

 **Author Note: Because I've been reading a lot of Reylo smut and figured why not just contribute. Everyone needs to release their dirty thoughts so why not on the internet. Not sure where I'm going with this story, but let's just enjoy this journey.**


	2. Chapter 2

Running. Running as fast as her legs could take her, but there was no escape.

 _What is the point of running?_ Her body was screaming for her to give up, but she wouldn't. There was no way she was going to let the monster swallow her whole again. This time it would be different.

 _Give into your_ _true feelings._ No, she would run even if it was the edge of the planet. She had to ignore his footsteps and his gravelly breathing. Then in a blink of an eye, she was no longer running in the forest but down a long corridor. Torches ignited as she ran by and his footsteps grew louder behind her. She had then come to a dead end, a cold, stone wall. No door. No window.

"No escape," came a deep murmur behind her, making her shiver. Now was the time that she would wake, but something was keeping her asleep. She didn't dare look behind her though she felt him approaching her. She was nervous. Her mouth was dry and her palms were sweating.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath made her shudder, "I'm here to find my sanity."

"Sanity?" she scoffed, "What good would that do for you?"

"More than you know," he purred as his lips placed soft kisses on her neck, "I want you, Scavenger."

She pushed him off her shoulder and darted pass him, only to find another wall blocking her way out. No door. No window.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't feel the same," he said, "That's how these things normally work."

"I don't want you here!" she yelled, "I want you gone!"

"Yet I'm still here," he said smugly, making his way back toward her.

Now facing him, she could see the detailing of his face in the faint light of the room. Pale skin with scattered beauty marks, the scar she had given him was a faint pink now, but didn't deform like she had hoped. If anything, it made his features more pronounce. He was only dress in a black tunic and pants, missing were the cloak, mask and boots that seem to intensify his whole look. His hair was longer now and more mess than she remembered.

"You feel it, don't you?" he asked as he smirked down at her, now only inches away from her, "That longing. That urge to give into your lust."

"You're wrong," she replied, but she could feel herself wavering as she felt her back against the cool wall and he towering over her. His eyes were intense, driven by desire. He was the wolf and she, the faun. He had finally corner her and was ready to swallow her whole. This was the end and she had to accept it. His face was now only an inch away from her, his nose brushed against hers, never breaking eye contact with her and his lips hovering over hers. He could pounce now, so why wasn't taking advantage of it?

"Kiss me," he commanded.

She staggered at first, shaking at the huskiness in his voice, before closing the space between them. Electricity seemed to shoot through her body when their lips met in that soft innocent peck, followed by another soft kiss. Her face was warm as she felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand rest behind her head to deepen the kiss, having their bodies touch. Her arms seemed to find their own way around his neck before she felt a light nip on her bottom lip, making her gasp so his tongue grazed hers. She had kissed before, but she never knew that there could be such passion and wanting behind them. Somehow the scene around her had changed. They laid on a soft bed with silk sheets, surrounded by pillows and candles. A faint smell of lavender hit her nose as he pulled away from her. Dazed, she watched him pull his tunic off, revealing his chiseled upper body. Well defined arms, chest and stomach with faint scars scattered in different places, varying in different sizes. She lifted herself and ran her fingers over a long one across his chest. He grabbed her wrist and forced back down on the bed. She yelped. His grasp was strong. He was starting to become rough as he began to nibble on her neck. Once he started to bite hard was when she started to panic. She tried to wriggle her way out from his weight, but he straddled her to make sure there was no escape. This isn't what she wanted at all. She didn't like where this was going anymore as she felt another hand creep inside her blouse.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Rey," she heard faintly and felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

Rey bolted up from her bunk, slamming her head into the metal beam above her.

"Rey, are you okay?" Luke asked, "Another nightmare?"

"I… I guess," she replied hoarsely, rubbing her forehead where the pain was coming from.

"Well at least it's over now," he reassured her, handing her a pill for her headache and a glass of water, "We should be arriving to the Resistance base soon. Get ready for landing."

She nodded. When he left, she sighed, trying to forget about the dream she had just had. There was no way that Kylo Ren was truly in her head. They were lightyears apart. It was just her imagination running wild, but never would she had want to kiss the beast that haunted her every waking moment. He was the enemy. No matter what General Organa said, there was no chance in saving him. She got up from her bunk to the water basin across the room to wet her face. When she looked up in the mirror, she gasped and stumbled back a bit at what she saw. Her neck had a few red marks from where the monster had attacked her.

* * *

He threw himself into his training. Dodging and blocking every attack thrown at him, slashing and slicing every attack droid that came his way. When the last droid fell, he stopped to catch his breath. He had her. He had actually entered into her mind. This time it was real. She was real. Not illusion or apparition his mind liked to dream up. He could truly taste the honey and orange in her kiss, feel her soft skin, and hear her moans. It was perfect. He was finally going to get the release he had been want, but in a blink of an eye she had forced him out. She resisted him again, leaving him with a desire that couldn't be tamed by anyone.

"When you're done destroying our back up droids," a snide voice said over the intercom, "Your presence is needed in the battle room."

"In a moment, General Hux," Kylo Ren replied, deactivating his lightsaber and making his way to his private bathroom to wash the sweat off of his body.

Once the cold water hit him, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. He allowed his mind to wonder. He began to think about the scavenger of Jakku again, how she trembled at the sight of him. Those lushest lip and intoxicating scent that had him wanting more. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a different shower. It was smaller, like one would find on a freighter or aircraft. The curtain open revealing his naked desert flower. She didn't seem to notice his presence as she enter the shower. Her back facing him, he noticed her hair was much shorter than what he remembered, only falling pass her shoulder, but the freckles were still there on her shoulder. As his eyes lowered, he noticed a couple of faint scars on her upper and lower back and the roundness of her buttocks was a delightful sight to see. She sighed as the warm water hit her skin. He wondered, reaching out a hand to allow his finger tips to brush her shoulder. She shuddered, but paid no mind to it. He decided to try a little more and allowed his finger tips to run drop her spine, making her shake a little more, but still paid no attention to it. So he decided to try his luck further. He approached and started to run his large hand across her shoulder. Massaging the soft skin, helping her to relax more. He then let them slide down her arm, making her sigh and expose a side of her neck. He placed soft kisses there, pressed further. One hand cupped one of her small breast and started to massage it, while the other grazed along her side and across her stomach. She let out a gasp when he took her nipple in between his forefinger and thumb, pinching and rolling it till it pebbled for him. When he let a finger graze her nether folds was when she finally turned around. She could probably sense him, but if she did, she made no attempts to cover herself. Now he was able see everything he had been longing to truly see. From the small perky breast to the small bush of her delicate flower, he drank in this image so he could save it for later. When her hand reached out to him, it made contact, frightening her beyond belief. Her face had gone white and she bolted out of the shower before he had a chance to stop her.

In a snap he was brought back to his own shower, more frustrated than he was before.

* * *

She must have been going crazy. That was the only way to explain it. Shivering in the corner of her private room as the water dripping from her hair was puddling beneath her. How did he do that? She felt the familiar touch of his chest and could have sworn his face was there too. Like a ghost haunting her at every moment. She shuddered at the thought. Just a trick of the light she told herself.

 _You feel too though._

When they landed in the base on Hoth, Rey huddled herself into the thick coat Luke had provided her. Busy and bustling people were everywhere. It was all new and exciting to her, till she saw a familiar face she had been longing to see for a long time.

"Finn!" she exclaimed as the defected Stormtrooper engulfed her in a hug, lift her up in the air and spun them around with chuckles escaping from his chest and filling the space around them.

"You're walking," she said to her surprise.

"Dameron has been on my tail about building up my strength since waking up," the young man retorted as he rolled his eyes and became to mimic the voice to the X-Wing pilot, "We need every able body working on this base. The sooner you're walking the better."

Broder shoulders and more muscle, Poe must have been working him hard. Finn went into detail of everything that happened to him from the time he woke till now, the number one pilot in the Resistance was ready for battle. He beamed with pride, feeling as if he was finally doing something important for once and having free range to go where he pleased. When they settled into the mess hall, it wasn't until then he noticed that Rey had barely said a full sentence around him.

"So tell me about your time on Ach-To," he began as she sipped her caffa, "What's it like training under the great Luke Skywalker?"

"I wouldn't know," she replied, staring down into her cup, thumbing the rim, "I just simply gave him back his lightsaber."

"Not train you?" he was surprised, "He never offered?"

"I never asked. My mission was to bring him back."

"Yeah, but I figured that maybe you would want to learn how to use the Force."

"And become a monster?"

"You're not like him," Finn said as he took hold of hand to reassure her, "You could never do the things he's done."

"You didn't see our last battle," the young scavenger retorted, finally meeting his brown eyes, "You didn't feel the rage and the hate that was building up inside me. I wanted to slay him right then and there. I could feel it and I had the chance. Gave him a nasty scar to remember me by. I was ready to take his life the way he took Han's, but there was something else inside me that stopped me before the Starkiller started to fall apart."

Tears were building up in her eyes as she remember the scared face of Kylo Ren in the snow as she finally towered over him. Almost like he was a child cowering in fear. It was as if the roles were revised, but no matter how much hate was coursing through her, she couldn't bring herself to deal the final blow.

"It's not the same though," Finn continued, "You two are different."

"In your eyes we might be, but to me," she sighed, "I can understand why he would turn to the Dark Side."

* * *

He entered into that same room again with her sitting in front of him with her back turned away. He could sense her fear as she trembled like the flames of the candles surrounding them, but he could also feel her longing.

"I've never been intimate with anyone before," she admitted, "It frightens me even more that I desire is to give myself willingly to you."

"So why don't you?"

"Have you seen the kind of person you are?" she snapped, "You torture people, destroy anything and anyone in your path, but somehow my body and heart don't seem to mind that as much.

He was closer now, letting his large hands massage her bare shoulders, placing gentle kisses where the freckles started as way to calm her.

"Passion is the drive of true power," he started, "Give into that desire and maybe we can both find release."

She turned her head so her hazel eyes could meet his dark ones. She was being tortured by this feeling just as much as he. Lifting her chin, he brought his lips to hers and began to slowly consume her. He had pulled her into his lap, allowing her to straddle him. He felt her fingers rake through is black hair as they deepened their kiss. She tucked hard to pull him away so her lips could connect to his neck. Maker's breath, where did this confidence come from? He felt her soft pecks turn into sucking and lite nips before he threw her down onto the mess of pillows beneath them. Cupping her breast, he brought one nipple to his mouth while he allowed his hand to flick and pinch the other one. She was fight back the moans until he bite harder to make her scream. He smirked against her tit before attacking the other one in the same fashion. He could sense her losing control, being lost in an overload of sensations she had never felt before. When he felt satisfied with her breast. He began to kiss his way down her stomach, spreading her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. When she felt his breath on crotch, startled her and she tried to stop him. Why would he want to kiss there?

"No, wait," she spoke in a shaky voice trying to pull his face away before he Force push her back into the plush pillows behind her.

 _Relax. Enjoy._

His tongue lapped the little juices that were flowing from her, creating a new sensation she had never experienced before. He felt her tremble under his touch, making him smirk internally. He was going to push her over the edge. Firmly gripping on her waist, he thrusted his tongue inside as she shrieked in delight, feeling her tug on his scalp encouraging him to push her further. When he pulled away, she whimpered only for him to crash his lips back on hers, giving her a taste of her own honey self. He guided her hand to his hardness, aiding her in stroking it. She was trembling underneath him.

 _I've never done this before._

 _Relax._

She felt the tip brush against her folds. A slight panic build up inside her. She wasn't sure what to do.

"No," she whispered as she felt him try to enter, "I can't. Please."

He leaned back, his dark eyes staring into her soul with such intensity. She felt frighten. No one rejects a Knight of Ren.

"Trust me," he said with as much gentleness as he could muster.

A sharp bang came from the distance and an alarm was set off, jolting him from the dream he was in.

" **Security breach. All personal report to your station.** "

"Damn it," he growled. He would make sure the intruder would pay for what they just did.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! More smuttiness and fluff! Hooray for me and my obsession. I hope you all enjoy. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Still don't know what I'm doing**


End file.
